totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharissa
Sharissa, labeled as The Psycho, is a contestant on Total Drama School on the Killer Apples ''team. She returned for Total Drama: Tiki Jungle and was placed on the ''Terrible Tikis team. Biography Sharissa is a disturbing and mildly insane girl. When she was 3, she'd listen to vulgar rock music and memorize every word of it. When she was 5, right when she started kindergarten, she got kicked out on the first day for beating up a kid who called her "weird." The only thing she really fears in the world is a mutant squirrel, thanks to a weird dream she had as a kid. She's really great at gymnastics, and can jump at least 5 feet into the air. Her school counselor described her to her parents as "disturbed." She's not really disturbed, just misunderstood and insane. Whenever she likes a boy, she has a weird way of showing it. She hopes she'll find some people who don't think she's insane and win the million bucks. Total Drama School In Chapter 1, Sharissa comes out second-to-last with a large garbage bag. In there is Alex, who's hyperventilating, because Sharissa farted before she closed the bag. It is unknown how they met. She kicks Alex, and is introduced by Chris. Later, she gets put on the Killer Apples team along with Meg, Helga, Ricky, Gary and Alex. She is apparently excited by this, because she screams and begins to throw Alex around. Sharissa begins to form some sort of friendship with Meg. In Chapter 2, Sharissa, along with the rest of the cast, is awakened rudely by Chris. When Alex tries his potion, Sharissa screams at him to tell them what it tastes like, to which he responds by screaming and rolling around on the floor. In the next challenge, Sharissa is the builder for the Apples' Science Kart. Her Science Kart seems a bit dangerous, and Meg isn't exactly happy about having to ride it. Sharissa's Kart is very unstable, so Meg is screaming and bouncing up and down. Later, when the Apples lose, Sharissa refuses to vote off Alex. She is safe for the night, and gets mad at Chris when he waits too long to give the last A+. When Ricky is voted off, Sharissa doesn't seem to care. In Chapter 3, during the running challenge, Alex is walking. Sharissa bribes him with her uPod, and he starts slowly jogging. During the dodgeball challenge, Sharissa is acting like a rabid monkey, throwing balls rapid-fire at the Rulers. During the relay-race, Sharissa is one of the runners. She runs very fast, and when Helga doesn't even notice that she's supposed to run, Sharissa chucks Helga and she touches the finish line, winning for the Apples. Since they won, Sharissa is safe from elimination. In Chapter 4, Sharissa vocally cheers for Meg during the burrito-eating challenge. Later, she is picked to ride the bull for the Killer Apples. She seems very happy about it, but the rest of her team is worried. The bull sees Amanda with her red bed-sheet on, and charges at her. After the challenge ends, Sharissa's bull is still charging around, and Sharissa is unaware the challenge is over. Her bull headbutts many people and even runs over Gary, leading to Sharissa's elimination at the ceremony. She doesn't seem to care when she gets eliminated, and vanishes into a puff of smoke. In the chapters that follow, Alex still seems to be thinking about Sharissa, and what she meant when she said that she wasn't done. Finally, in Chapter 8, Chris explains that 2 people will be returning. The first one is Devin, and Sharissa is the second one to return. She seems very excited about returning, and gives Meg a large bear-hug. Later, when Amanda and Veronica are about to shoot Alex with paintball guns, Sharissa pops out of nowhere and defends Alex. At the elimination ceremony, the Bling Brothas want to vote out Sharissa, but Alex prevents them. It turns out to be a reward challenge, so Sharissa is safe for the night. Audition Tape An extremely tall girl is sitting on a couch with a smug-looking bulldog. "Woof." it says. The girl (who is obviously Sharissa) says, "What's up, world? I'm Sharissa." She then cackles. "I think this thingy would be fun. I'll get to meet cool people. Of course, if there are stupid people, I'll beat them up just like I did to that kid in Kindergarten." She then gets out a large garbage bag, grins, and the tape turns to static. Trivia *Sharissa is the tallest contestant overall, being 6 feet tall. Ironically, the person she hangs around with the most, Alex, is only 5'3''.'' *Sharissa shares some similarities to Izzy and Sierra from the real Total Drama series. For instance, like Sierra, she is the tallest female on the show, has purple hair, wears blue skinny jeans, and is obsessed with a small boy, often carrying him around. Like Izzy, she is completely insane and has a similar stereotype. At her elimination, she also vanishes into a puff of smoke and doesn't seem to care that she was eliminated, just like Izzy. She also returned, just like Izzy, and it may become a tradition of hers. *Sharissa is the only character in Total Drama School to have a neck. *Sharissa and Emilee are the only TDS characters to have their hair dyed an unnatural color. Her and Vincent are my only characters to have purple hair. Gallery Sharissafiona.png|Sharissa as Fiona. Sharissa2.PNG|Sharissa's original picture. Toad OC My Way.png|Sharissa drawn by XxItzTDAudreyxX! Thanks! Category:Total Drama School (Toadgamer80) Category:Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Killer Apples Category:Terrible Tikis Category:Female Characters